Adios?
by Chiller-Pet
Summary: Una despedida, una confesión, antes del final, hubicada en medio de La guerra sagrienta.


Holaaaa, bueno, chichulin, Lucius-the-pet… presentándome después de años de no escribir nada, jojojojo, de hecho ya no recuerdo la contraseña ni mail de mi anterior cuenta, así que desde cero, olé!

Ya cumplí los treinta, he perdido a mi madre, sigo con mi pareja, amando el yaoi y Bleach, jejeje les dejo este One-shot algo triste y raro…. De personajes algo dejados de lado por Sensei Kubo, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen si está mal redactado, estoy oxidado, jejejeje.

Chiller.

Esta historia esta ubicada en medio del arco de La guerra sangrienta. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Taito(tite) Kubo, todos los derechos reservados.

**Adiós?**

Habían pasado ya muchas cosas, mucho tiempo… bueno, no tanto, pero los eventos a veces marcan el tiempo a cuenta gotas… la Sociedad de almas fue sacudida varias veces y esta parecía ser la última, el final se acercaba carcomiendo las mentes de quienes la habitaban. Capitanes sin bankai, luchas a muerte, Quincys… heridos, sangre, carne pudriéndose, miedo, locura… secretos. La pérdida de Yamamoto marcó a todos los shinigamis, habían perdido al gran padre que los había guiado por tanto tiempo, ahora Kyoraku era quién ocupaba el lugar…

El panorama era de confusión y miedo general, el cuarto escuadrón no estaba exento de este clima, de hecho, eran los que más cerca de la muerte estaban, atendiendo a sus compañeros heridos, sabiendo que sus poderes de sanación no servirían de nada de ser atacados directamente, perecerían junto a quienes trataban de curar. En ese caos, Yamada Hanatarō, séptimo al mando, corría de un lado al otro asistiendo heridos, torpe y nervioso como siempre, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar y mientras lo hacía su cabeza lo volvía loco: Podría morir en cualquier momento, cómo moriría, seguirían llegando heridos… varias cuestiones, pero la más importante… lo volvería a ver?

Un tiempo atrás Hanatarō tuvo la desdicha de cruzarse en el camino de Kurosaki Ichigo y Shiba Ganju, estos intentaron tomarlo como rehén durante la invasión al Seretei para rescatar a Rukia de ser ejecutada, en ese momento el plan salió mal e Ichigo y Ganju debieron huir de la horda de shinigamis que los perseguía, así fue como Ganju tomó a Hanatarō y huyó llevándose al "rehén". Hanatarō los ayudó en aquél momento, pero luego volvió a sus labores y ya poco supo de Ganju, aunque poco compartieron, fue importante para el pequeño, le tomó cierto aprecio que con el pasar del tiempo se fue transformando en inquietud por volver a verlo, hasta convertirse en una sensación que Hanatarō no entendía del todo, pero sabía que se trataba de algo importante.

Lamentablemente la situación no estaba para jugar a descubrir sentimientos, lo más coherente que podía hacer el pequeño shinigami era seguir con sus labores, pese que cada momento se estresaba un poco más… pero trataba de acallar sus nervios y seguir adelante… pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, confundía los medicamentos, no podía concentrar su reiatsu para usar la rama curativa del Kido, desastre tras desastre, hora tras hora… pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Sus compañeros en medio de la crisis se percataron que "Hana" estaba más distraído que de costumbre, primero que creyeron que se debía al desconcierto general, pero luego viendo que el chico hacía todo mal tomaron la determinación de darle una tarde libre… a la fuerza, porque Hanatarō se negó, "Sólo tengo que descansar un segundo" respondió ante la propuesta, amable como siempre, pero ninguno de sus compañeros quería soportar mas torpezas en un momento de crisis como esa así que prácticamente lo echaron a patadas de la enfermería para que se despejara un poco y volviera a ayudar más concentrado.

-Pero que he hecho?- Se quejó por lo bajo, Hanatarō, saliendo al jardín del cuartel. Se sentó sobre una roca mirando el estanque de pececillos, viendo su reflejo: Ojeroso como siempre, desalineado, siempre con el agotamiento físico marcado en su rostro. Se acomodo el cabello mirándose en el agua y en ese momento sintió una gran explosión que lo alertó, parecía que una batalla comenzaba, debía volver al trabajo, a ver cuerpos mutilados, heridas, cortes, sangre, lidiar con otros miembros de otros escuadrones que eran groseros con él. Se detuvo ante la entrada, "explosión" pensó y su amigo vino a la mente, Ganju… él y sus fuegos artificiales…

-Yamada-san, métase! Es peligroso estar ahí!- Ogidou, octavo al mando dijo, preocupado por Hanatarō, pero este estaba paralizado, comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos hasta voltear y correr, huyendo de sus responsabilidades, en plena guerra. Su compañero sin comprender la reacción tan solo lo dejó ir, debía volver al trabajo.

Corrió, corrió por el seretei, oyendo explosiones, gritos, murmullos, corrió desesperado, la fuerza que lo movía, que movía cada musculo de su cuerpo era tan fuerte que callaba su miedo ante la caótica situación. "Tengo que salir" se dijo, la puerta estaba cerca, se ponía borrosa por sus lágrimas que escapaban sin motivo alguno; tragó saliva y pidió que lo dejaran salir; la puerta se abrió, el pequeño estaba hecho una furia, fuera de sí por completo corrió desesperado, una de sus warajis se rompió en el escape, pero siguió corriendo, hacia el Rukongai.

Mientras, él, estaba entrenando, tal vez para una muerte segura, su hermana lo obligaba y no podía negarse, debía volverse fuerte, tal vez sería su último combate. La casa de la gran kukkaku Shiba estaba revolucionada, su hermano entrenando, preparándose para la guerra… la mujer salió a la puerta algo pensativa, con su pipa, se apoyó en el marco de esta y pudo oír el escándalo en el Rukongai, había un tumulto de ryokas, griteríos, polvareda y en medio de eso los gritos histéricos de un chiquillo totalmente fuera de sí.

Kukkaku sólo por curiosidad se acercó hasta el lugar, para ver el panorama: Un shinigami de pequeña estatura totalmente desalineado pidiendo a gritos si alguien había visto a Ganju Shiba, claro que los ryokas lo recibieron de malas y le propinaron varios golpes para calmarlo, pero este se levantaba del suelo y seguía con su pedido. La mujer se abrió espacio entre la multitud, fumó de su pipa, con el brazo en jarra, miró despectivamente al chico.

_Oe, tú… buscas a mi hermano?- Preguntó ruda y altiva. Hanatarō la miró temblando, asintió con la cabeza, la mujer sintió pena por el chico y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga, el resto de los presentes se retiró en silencio ante la presencia de la mujer.

-Dime- Comenzó hablando kukkaku, mientras caminaban rumbo a su hogar. –Qué te pasó, mocoso? Tienes una waraji rota… de qué escuadrón eres?- preguntó restándole importancia.

Hanatarō la seguía algo más calmado, estaba sucio y algo golpeado, la miró de reojo y respondió: Cuarto escuadrón, Yamada Hanatarō, séptimo al mando…- Respondió.

Kukkaku se detuvo y volteó a verlo a los ojos. -tú… tu?! Tu eres el shinigami que curó a mi hermano? El que le hizo frente al engreído de Kuchiki? Tú!?, eres un gusanillo enclenque!- Aguantando la risa. –Vaya… Ganju está insoportable contigo, Hana esto, Hana lo otro… ya veo….-Sonrió maliciosa…

-G-ganju?- Preguntó el chico.

-Sí, así que tú eres el famoso "Hana"- Sonrió de lado y siguió su camino.

"Famoso… "se repitió Hanatarō para sí, las piernas le temblaban, se acercaban a la casa, el corazón se le salía por la boca. Kukkau lo invitó a pasar, pero no llamó a Ganju, le ordenó al shinigami que tomara asiento y se le quedó mirando unos minutos, poniéndolo aún más incomodo.

-No hablas- Dijo ella, cortando el silencio. –Ganju está entrenando… no puedes verlo…solo te evité problemas con los demás, (refiriéndose a los ryokas) pero… está entrenando, no deberías estar con tus compañeros?... Mmh?- Kukkaku, seca y poco hospitalaria inquirió ante un nervioso e inquieto Hanatarō.

-Solo un momento… quiero verlo… solo un momento… he visto… sangre y muertos últimamente, solo quiero…-

Un golpe sobre la mesa hizo callar a Hanatarō, kukkaku se le acercó al rostro, mirándolo molesta. -Y?! No que eres de los que curan?! Estas para eso, no? Vuelve a tu puesto y deja de llorar como una niña quejosa, vienes aquí a armar escándalo como una mujer despechada, en pésimas condiciones, pides por mi hermano, el mundo no gira en torno a tus infantiles deseos, mocoso… él está ocupado, tus compañeros necesitan de tus habilidades, así que cálmate, y vuelve por dónde viniste- Gruñó Kukkaku, dejó al pequeño sin palabras, era la verdad… no se esperaba semejante respuesta, no sabía que decir, asintió con la cabeza, derramando lagrimas.

-S-solo… quería verlo una última vez…- dijo, con la voz ahogada en sus lagrimas.

-Ultima vez…- Repitió la anfitriona, tienes planes de morir?- respondió.

-No sé qué pasará… p-pero… yo… necesito ver a… yo… solo… escuché una explosión y… vine… no sé, yo… -Hanatarō estaba desbordado y no sabía ni por qué había llegado hasta allí.

- Te haré un té, lo tomarás y te irás por donde viniste…- kukkaku sentenció, se puso de pie y fue a prepararle un té con sus propias manos, dejando solo a Hanatarō.

En cuanto esta dejó el cuarto el chico rompió en llanto; "Ya te divertiste… déjalo que lo vea" se dijo a sí misma Kukkaku, fue hasta la cocina, puso el agua a calentarse y fue por su hermano.

Hanatarō lloraba desconsolado, se sentía estúpido y ridículo, se tapaba la boca pero no podía parar de llorar. -Vaya que eres una reina del drama, Hana-chan- dijo una voz algo rasposa y socarrona. El pequeño se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, volteó a ver y ahí estaba él, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo de lado, enorme, Shiba Ganju.

-Ganju…. Ganju-san- Hanatarō seguía algo atontado.

-llorando?- Ganju se sentó frente a frente con su viejo amigo y observó como estaba. – Qué te pasó? Te arrolló una carreta o qué?- Bromeó.

-Yo… quería…- El seguía sin saber expresarse, dudando de lo que le pasaba.

-Hana-chan… mira esa cara, rojo como tomate, te cuelgan los mocos…- Ganju seguía de broma, tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara a su invitado. –Eres un desastre… querías verme?- Fue al grano.

-Sí, sabes cómo esta todo, tal vez sea la última vez que te vea… Ganju-san… nunca pude ver a mi hermano, antes de… que se fuera… no pude decirle adiós, esa es la sensación que tengo, si muero, quiero decirte adiós…- Sonrió algo melancólico; pero Ganju frunció el ceño y le propinó un puñetazo directo en mera cabeza.

-Tarado! Vienes a decirme eso!? Que piensas dejar que te maten?! Vienes a pedirme disculpas!? A que vienes bobo!?- Gruñó el hombre.

-G-ganju-san!- Agarrándose la cabeza. –No entiendes! Yo…. Yo escuché una explosión y… recordé todo lo que pasamos, no quiero… - Seguía sin decir lo que quería. Kukkaku que observaba todo mirando de reojo en el marco de la puerta se cansó de la brutalidad de su hermano y de la timidez de Hanatarō y entró interrumpiendo la charla.

-Ganju, eres un estúpido, quieres un plano!? Le gustas! Viene a confesarse!- Dijo kukkaku, Hanatarō se sonrojó cual tomate, no sabía que decir, miraba a Ganju esperando un puñetazo como respuesta, pero Ganju miraba a Hanatarō sorprendido.

-Ja! Así que haz caído bajo los encantos del gran Shiba Ganju!- Respondió el botarate, apoyando su dedo pulgar en su mejilla, pero kukkaku le cortó la galantería de una patada en la cabeza.

-Cállate que tu vives hablando de él!- Gruñó la mujer, cansada de tanta novela.

-Hermanaaaaa….- Ganju se agarraba la mejilla magullada, algo avergonzado. Hanatarō no entendía nada, pero su corazón sintió una gran calma, sintió felicidad, tanta que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Lo siento Ganju-san, no quise causar problemas- Sonrió más animado.

-Ya! Tienen 1 hora para decirse sus taradeces y luego cada quien a su puesto.- Ordenó Kukkaku, se retiró dejándolos solos, en silencio, algo incómodos.

-Te… gusto…- Ganju dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No lo sé… se que… t-te extraño… mucho- Hanatarō también corría la mirada.

-Bueno… vienes… a decirme que… te gusto y… que… no quieres que muera…. Y…- Ganju seguía mirando a la pared.

-Etto… b-bueno, solo oí una explosión y…- Hanatarō seguía con su explicación poco lógica.

-Para con lo de la explosión!- Gruñó el corpulento Shiba, Hana-chan! Somos hombres, solo podemos ser amigos! … no moriré, te lo prometo, pero tu tampoco mueras… ok?-Ganju trataba de recomponerse.

-Ganju-san… gracias… me tranquiliza oír eso.- Sonrió Hanatarō, aunque algo por dentro se corroía, no era lo que esperaba oír.

-Hana-chan… estas llorando?- Ganju notó que mientras su amigo sonreía unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-N-no… debe ser el cansancio…- Hanatarō se rascó la cabeza sonriendo algo apenado.

-Hana… por qué me haces esto? Por qué ahora….?- Ganju se agarraba la cabeza. –Esperas a estar al borde de la muerte para todo… además eres un shinigami! Yo soy un Shiba, no hay coincidencias!- Negó, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. -

Ganju-san…- Hanatarō sonrió ampliamente. –Pareces niño…- Rió.

-Eh!? Y tu pareces vieja loca!- Refutó, siempre tan infantil. – Bueno, volveré a entrenar.- Dijo, entre abriendo un ojo, para ver la reacción del chico.

-Bueno, gracias por recibirme.- Hanatarō sonrió amable… dispuesto a marcharse, algo triste por dentro, aunque se quedaba con el consuelo de volver a ver a su querido amigo.

-Tonto!- Gruñó Ganju! Y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño shinigami, quedando cara a cara –Hazte cargo de lo que viniste a buscar… Hana-chan…- Dijo Ganju, en un tono provocativo… -Viniste por mi?... y te vas sin luchar?- Insistió.

-Ganju… yo…- Hanatarō no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, tenía tremenda mole atrapando su pequeño cuerpo, cara a cara, sentía su respiración en su cara… tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más a Ganju.

- Yo… te extraño, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, no quiero morir…. No quiero morir sin estar contigo! Quiero… quiero que sientas eso tu también pero no…- Ganju lo interrumpió besándolo, Hana aceptó el beso y se quedó en silencio sintiendo la lengua de su compañero juguetear en su boca, hasta que se separaron.

-Hana-chan…. Crees que no lo siento? El sólo pensar que te hagan daño me estaba volviendo loco… eres tan pequeño…. Crees que no me dolería, idiota?- Siempre tan suave, Ganju.

-Porque dijiste que solo podemos ser amigos?- Hanatarō no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Era una prueba! Bobo! Quería ver que hacías, te pusiste a llorar con una sonrisa, siempre eres así, sonríes para los demás y por dentro estás herido… y solo… Hana-chan…- Volvió a besarlo, esta vez Hanatarō pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ganju, el beso se volvió aun más apasionado que el anterior, los cuerpos empezaron a sentir el calor del otro.

Las manos enormes tomaron ese pequeño cinto blanco y desataron el nudo, mientras las pequeñas abrían la yukata, desatando el obi. -Ganju…- Hanatarō estaba sonrojado, imaginado lo que pasaría si seguían, pero en ese momento se acobardó y trató de zafarse.

–E-espera…- Dijo él.

-Qué?... eres cruel… comienzas a desnudarme y luego paras?- Ganju estaba dispuesto a seguir.

-Es… que tal vez… no sea tan bueno… n-nunca... lo hice….- Dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante. Una mirada paternal se dibujó en el rostro de Ganju, sonrió tiernamente, tomó a su pequeño shinigami en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama.

-Este es un mejor lugar… para una primera vez…- Dijo, desnudando a su pequeño amante, Hanatarō se dejó guiar por Ganju, algo tímido, susurró un "te amo" mientras sentía la lengua de éste en su cuello. Los dedos entrelazados, pequeños quejidos, mirándose a los ojos, besos, sudor, las ropas desparramadas, no hablaban, solo se manejaban por lo que sus cuerpos ordenaban, las miradas lo decían todo, besos, un inmenso calor, jadeos…

-Ganju…- Hana rompió el silencio, estaba agitado y algo dolorido, miraba a su compañero excitado, sosteniendo sus pequeñas piernas en lo alto, mientras embestía contra su cuerpo.

–Ganju…- Repitió, babeando un poco….

-Ya estás llegando?- Ganju seguía, cuidadoso, Hanatarō era considerablemente más pequeño que él, podría lastimarlo o asustarlo, ya que era la primera vez del chico.

–Espérame…. Un poco más… Hana-chan…- Dijo, pasó su amplia mano por el pecho agitado de su pequeño amante. Un poco más…. Solo un poco más y el hombre cayó agotado sobre el pequeño, el pobre Hana no pudo aguantar… Quedaron abrazados sobre las sabanas un rato, respirando profundamente.

-L-lo siento…- Dio Hanatarō, viendo que llegó al clímax antes que Ganju; este le sonrió y acarició su rostro. Todo estaba bien….

-Hana-chan… promete que no morirás… si muero, serás mi último pensamiento, lo prometo….- Dijo, tomando la mano de Hanatarō. El pequeño no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas y asintió.

-Tú serás el mío si muero- Dijo. Se arroparon, se abrazaron bajo las sabanas, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos abrazados…. Una dulce harmonía…. Una amarga despedida…

A la mañana siguiente, el romance fue interrumpido por la ira de kukkaku quien mandó a Hanatarō directo al seretei sin excusas y a su hermano a entrenar, furiosa.

En verdad para la mujer era una preocupación más, Ganju ya había sufrido por Kaien, su hermano mayor, si Hanatarō moría… Kukkaku estaba segura que su hermano no lo soportaría, menos después de lo que pasó el día anterior.

Hanatarō fue reprendido al llegar al cuarto escuadrón, volvió a sus labores, algo más calmado, pero molesto…. Ahora la sensación era peor… ahora no era una duda… ahora era una verdad, del otro lado del muro, alguien pensaría en él al morir y él haría lo mismo por esa persona… tragó saliva y comenzó con sus labores…. Esperando lo mejor.

FIN


End file.
